Family in the Earth, Love in the Sea, and Dust in the Wind
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: .Sort of AU during season 7 after Cas dies then comes back. Cas remembers everything, Dean's love brings him back. but before he's back Sammy is there to catch Dean when he's falling. Desitel Oneshot.


**This is my first supernatural fic. :3**

**Family in the earth, Love in the Sea, and Dust in the Wind.**

**Hope you enjoy :33**

After Dean watched Cas walk into the river his world kind of just crumbled. Bobby was dead, his parents were dead, Lisa and Ben were gone, and then in the end, Cas had died too.

He was just glad that Sammy was still there. He wasn't sure what would've happened if he had lost Sam and Cas. He probably would've gone into a drunken rampage after crying and not eating for days, and suicide bombed those Laviathan asshats.

But Sam didn't die, and he didn't suicide bomb some crazy monsters. Instead they went back to their motel, Dean barely made it out of the car. He stepped out of the Impala, shut the door, and slid down the side of it, thunking onto the pavement, wrapped his arms around his knees and cried. Sam came around, and flopped down next to him, wincing from his injuries, and wrapped a big arm around Dean's shoulders. He pulled Dean into his side, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, and rubbed his hand up and down Deans arm.

Normally Dean wouldn't have allowed this. But at this point, he just needed someone to hold him, because he'd never been held, and that seemed like the only thing that would tape together the parts that were broken. At least for a little while. He cried into Sam for so long.

He felt small in Sam's embrace. Sam was, as most people saw, a big dude. He was a sasquatch with luscious locks of hair, he was a moose, all he was missing was the antlers. When they were kids, Dean was the one who always held Sammy, he was the one who protected his little brother, the one who comforted him, calmed him down, and cared for him. For that night, and a good two weeks after, they had switched roles. And Dean would always thank Sam for that. And now they were closer then ever.

Dean sobbed into Sammy's chest, while Sam whispered sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm him. But he never told him everything was okay, because he knew for a fact that saying so would be lying. As his shoulders shook with each sob he yelled into Sam's coat, muffling each word, but Sam knew what he was saying all the same. He just repeated the same thing over and over.

"I loved him Sammy! I loved him! How could he do this? I don't understand!" and then Dean would removed his face from Sam's chest and looked up at the stars and yell, "Bring him back you almighty bastard! Bring him back! You've always brought him back before, why not now?! This world needs him! I need him!" and he'd become silent for just a moment and just before Dean was unconscious from loss of blood, and crying and emotional trauma, he kept his eyes on the sky and whispered, "Why?"

Sam carried Dean into their motel room, ignoring the stares of other people staying at the hotel or the secretary or the manager. He laid Dean down on one of the beds, removed his boots and jacket and then did the same for himself. Looking at Dean as he laid down on the bed, he worried. He worried about Dean because he wasn't sure if he would make it, especially when he finds out that Lucifer is getting sassier by the day. Dean even looked sad in his sleep.

It'd been a month and a half since the Winchesters watched the fallen angel walk into the lake, possessed by Laviathans. They were sitting on the hood of the impala, it was late afternoon, the sun was setting, they'd already eaten some burgers, and Dean was just starting to be content with the fact that Cas was dead. But of course, that was when the damn winged idjit would show up.

Dean watched as Sam flicked his bottle cap as far as it could go. He heard it whiz across the open field and cut blades of grass on it's way into the trunk of a tree. He took a swig of his beer, and just as he turned his head towards the ground, there was a third shadow mingling among theirs. He glanced up slowly, his hand on his gun, and dropped the beer bottle onto the ground, ignoring the shatter and splatter when it contacted the pavement. Standing in front of them, was none other then Castiel.

He was clad in only his suit, Dean still had his trench coat, which he used as a pillow every night. He looked naked almost. His hands hung at his sides and he stood completely still only looking at the ground every few seconds because he felt the thick awkwardness between them.

"Hello Dean, hello Sam." he said quietly.

"Cas?" Dean barely choked out, "Is it really you?"

Cas merely nodded. Then Sam took two large steps towards the angel, and wrapped him in a giant moose hug. Lifting him up a good foot from the ground in the process. He'd expected Dean to hug him first, but Dean seemed to be in shock, not even blinking.

"Gosh is it great to see you Cas. I'm so glad you're alive." Sam breathed.

"it's nice to see you as well, Sam," Cas said in a strained voice, "But please put me down. My vessel cannot breath." Sam chuckled and set Cas back on his feet in front of Dean. Dean shook his head as if he were recently zoned out and looked back at Cas.

"Cas" Dean whispered, and then took one large step forward and punched Cas right across the jaw as hard as he possibly could. This time, Cas didn't just stand there like a statue but was flung back by the force, clutching at his vessel's mandible. They stood in a very eerie silence and then Dean was hugging him. So tight, his arms were locked around the angel, and Castiel wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to unlock them, there wasn't a key. Dean held on as strongly as he possibly could, afraid that if he let go, his angel might disappear. Cas' arms went around Dean immediately, almost as if it were automatic, and his fingers gripped Dean's t-shirt, squeezing him with all the apology he could muster.

When they finally broke away from one another, with the help of Sam clearing his throat, Cas turned to the taller Winchester brother.

"Sam, do you mind if I speak with Dean alone?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Course not Cas. I'll just uhh, wait in the car." Sam said looking at Dean and then backing towards the impala.

"Sam there is no need for you to wait in the car, I will as you say 'zap' Dean and myself to a motel and come and get you when we are finished talking privately." Cas explained.

"Umm okay." Sam agreed shrugging and leaned against the hood of the impala waiting for them to vanish.

Dean looked at Cas with an expression that was a mixture of confusion, hope, happiness, love, betrayal, and anger. It was difficult to describe. Cas nodded then Dean nodded, and Sam barley had time to see Cas touch Dean's forehead before he was alone in the fading sunlight. He scooted up onto the hood, resting his back on the windshield, clasping his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. He'd sleep here tonight, there was no way Dean and Cas would be done "talking privately" before tomorrow morning. It's a good thing it was warm out.

**XXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

Dean booked a room with two beds, he knew Cas didn't sleep. They headed into the grungy motel room. The walls were a washed out green color and the carpet was an ugly orange. _They obviously hadn't redecorated since the 80's_, Dean thought.

Cas strode further into the room, turning so that his back was to the small window and the sun illuminated the contour of his vessel. How fitting. He just stood there looking at Dean, waiting for Dean to look at him at least once.

Dean sat down on the bed. All of his belongings were in the trunk of the impala, except Bobby's flask, which he pulled from inside his back pocket (his jacket was in the impala as well. It was warm out) and took a swig from it before finally raising his head to look at the angel.

"Dean" Cas said, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"Cas?" Dean said, trying to get him to just say what he wanted to say. Truthfully he wasn't sure if he could accept Cas' apology. What he did, and how he did it… _Crowley? Really? How could he do such a thing to him and Sam, and Bobby?_ And then Bobby had gone and died while Cas was gone. Cas being gone right when Bobby had died really put Dean through a lot.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me very much right now, but basing our feelings towards each other off of the hug we had earlier I'm willing to guess that you'll at least hear me out?" the angel asked. Dean merely nodded, and so Cas continued.

"Alright. I have no way to justify my actions. I deeply wish that I did have one but I don't and Dean, I am so sorry. I don't know how else to say it. I was letting this Civil War in heaven get to my head and once I was done needing the Souls? I don't know what happened. They corrupted me and I became someone, some_thing _that I am not proud of. I am ashamed of what I became and I might as well be damned for the sins that I've committed, not just against God, but against you. Against your trust and you and your brother's family. I-I just wanted you to know that, and that I was sorry. Sorry for everything." the angel finished and slumped to the floor against the far wall as he waited for Dean to respond.

Dean looked at Cas. His green eyes bore holes into Cas' blue ones for so long that Dean's eyes started to burn from lack of blinking. He huffed a big sigh and slammed his fist onto the mattress of the motel bed he was perched on.

"Dammit Cas!" he growled, "I accept your apology for betraying us, and working with Crowley, but _don't you dare_ apologize for what you did with the Souls. I know you needed them! And they corrupted you! You couldn't control how they were effecting you, Cas!" Dean yelled and the angel merely nodded.

Dean rose from the bed and sunk down next to Castiel. He sighed again, and took another swig from the flask.

"I'm sorry for that too." Cas said looking at him.

"What?" Dean asked swallowing the alcohol.

"For that" Cas said pointing at the flask, "For pushing you to drown your sorrows and hatred in very strong alcoholic beverages."

Dean chuckled. "I can't." he said simply screwing the lid on the flask and looking down at it.

"I do not understand, Dean." Cas said confused, tilting his head in that innocent kitten sort of way that Dean loved.

"I can't drown my sorrows and hatred in boos, Cas. Not anymore at least. I've been drowning my demons in this stuff for a long time, and as Sam said, it's more of a vitamin for me now, and my demons have learned to swim."

The hunter looked at Cas and saw the genuine sadness filling his eyes. Cas looked at him and said, "Then I will kill your demons for you, Dean". Cas' face was so serious and loyal and full of love that Dean couldn't help but believe him. Dean smiled and then he did something he hadn't done in months. He laughed. The sound of pure joy and happiness escaped from Dean's throat and it made him feel light and a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"I do not see what is funny about what I said, Dean" Cas said confused again.

"I'm not laughing cause its funny, Cas. I'm laughing because, well, because I'm happy." Cas nodded at the hunter.

"Why are you happy Dean?" the angel asked, and Dean knew that he knew the answer but he wanted to hear Dean say it out loud.

"I'm happy because you're alive Cas. I'm happy because someone other then Sam, that's alive, cares about me as much as he does, if not more. I'm happy because the man I love has come back to me and as much as I want to punch him, again, square across the face, all I can do is grin like a stupid teenage boy whose seen his first porn magazine." Dean said chuckling again.

"That's what brought me back you know." Cas informed him.

"what?" Dean asked, now the confused one.

"Two days ago, I awoke in this dark void, and there was- there was this green light that was so feint that I wasn't sure if it was there. But it pulsed, like it had it's own heart beat and each time it pulsed I heard a whisper. I couldn't make out what it was but once I got closer I heard your voice, Dean. Repeating the words 'I love you, Cas'. over and over. I stepped into the light and found that I was looking right into your eyes from the sky above. The green light was your eyes, Dean. You brought me back." Cas explained quietly.

Dean felt tears pool in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He just nodded, acknowledging what Cas had said.

"I love you too, Dean. And I'll always come back when you ask. It may take longer then normal sometimes, but I always will. I realize that now." The angel said.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _How could a friggin Angel of the Lord be in love with a worthless human like him? And of all people? _he stood up and stalked to the other side of the room, rubbing his hands across his face.

"Dean…"

"Cas, I just don't understand.." Dean began but Cas interrupted, standing also.

"What is there to understand Dean?" he asked, "You are not a worthless human being, and of all people it would be you that I want to love. I've loved you since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, Dean. When I touched your soul in hell it was one the purest most kind things I've ever touched or seen. Yes you have your faults but your faults are what make you an even better person."

Cas took a breath and raised his finger because Dean was about to speak. "Wait I am not finished." he said, and Dean nodded.

"I love everything about you, Dean. Your leather jacket and rock t-shirts and extremely perfect fitting jeans. Your voice, and you're eyes and you're well chiseled cheekbones. Your tough get things done no matter what, unless it's the wrong thing to do attitude. And so much more that I can't even begin to list off."

"Prefect fitting jeans? Well chiseled cheekbones?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

Cas shuffled his feet and looked down at the orange carpet, a bright red blush rising from his neck to his cheeks.

"Your butt looks really good all the time, Dean. And I have never seen another being with cheekbones as nice as yours." Cas whispered.

Dean chuckled.

"and that too. Your chuckle makes me feel warm and happy inside." Cas added and Dean chuckled again, which in turn made Cas break into a toothy grin.

"Oh, Cas." Dean said shaking his head and took two long steps towards the angel, pushed him against the horrendous green wall, gripping the lapels of his trench coat, and kissed Cas' full pale pink lips.

Each man sighed a sigh of relief. That is the first thing they felt when their lips touched. Relief because this was something that they'd been wanting to do for years, but never got the chance or never took the chance when it was offered.

Cas' lips were like soft pillows, although they looked rough and chapped they were smooth and welcoming. Cas wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck and tugged at the hair on the nape of Dean's neck. Dean reached up and threaded his fingers through Cas' always messy hair and ruffled it up even more.

Dean pressed up against Cas, bodies flush against each other, the wall behind them keeping the two upright. The kiss turned passionate and needy and so full of love that it spread through their bodies like fire. Their tongues danced around each other and Cas bit Deans bottom lip, Dean grinned into the kiss, loving this side of the angel more and more.

Dean finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavily, chests rising and falling quickly, and hearts beating at an alarming rate.

"Wow." Cas merely stated, eyes never leaving Dean's.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." he added.

"How long?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side again, causing Dean to bite his lip and control himself because he was so fucking adorable and the hunter could barely handle it.

"Let's see, not long after you told me you were the one who yanked me outta hell." Dean admitted, "I just couldn't help feeling that way, you're fucking hand print is on my shoulder Cas. I knew we had some sort of connection, it confused me at first, but then you said we had a profound bond. That's when I knew I had to do something soon. I just didn't do it soon enough I guess."

"Better now then never." Cas said shrugging, "I knew there was something too, Dean. When I touched your soul… I was filled with such love and, and…. Happiness I guess you could call it. I knew from that moment on, that I would continue to watch over you, no matter what the Garrison, or Zacharia, or God said."

"Wait, Cas.. What do you mean by 'continue' watching over me?" Dean asked.

"Dean, when your mother told you that angels were watching over you as a child, she was not wrong. She so utterly correct, and she didn't even realize it. I have been watching over you and your brother for as long as you have lived. Your father was meant to be the righteous man to spill blood in hell but he never gave in. But you did. I was only supposed to watch over you and your brother because you were the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. But your father twisted fate, the natural order of things and instead of him breaking the seal, you broke the first seal. But you couldn't stay in hell, I was ordered to pull you out. I think that is what my Father was worried about, or at least knew about. He knew that if things played out like they did, that our love was inevitable." Cas finished his explanation and Dean wrapped his arms around the man in the trench coat. Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled like sweat, and rock salt, and blood, dirt, gasoline, leather, a bit of hair gel, and a light but very good smelling cologne. It was purely Dean. He breathed in his scent again and Dean chuckled. Cas smiled against his neck when he felt the vibrations of Dean's quiet laugh in his chest and throat.

Dean stood back from the angel, put his hands on his hips and looked Cas up and down. The angel's hair was all disheveled, messier then normal because of Dean's roaming fingers, his tie was crooked and loose, trench coat wrinkled and sliding from one shoulder. His lips were swollen from Dean's kisses, cheeks were flushed, and his dress shoes, Dean noticed, were untied.

The way Cas looked, standing there in front of Dean quietly, was probably the most appealing and arousing human being that Dean had ever seen. Dean felt his jeans get very restricting and tight all of a sudden and smiled that half smile, where he lifts up one side of his mouth, then licked his lips like he does when he's about to say something. Cas almost melted to the floor. Dean, was also one of, if not the most arousing thing the angel had ever seen. Cas had seen plenty of attractive humans over the centuries but Dean topped them all. If Cas didn't know any better, he'd say the hunter fell from heaven.

Dean pulled Cas closer again, hands gripping his ass, and whispered in a very threatening voice "Clothes off. Now." his breath brushing Cas' ear and sending shivers down his spine. Castiel looked at Dean with lust and want, then merely nodded.

**XXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXX**

"Damn, Cas. That was… that was the best fucking sex I have ever had." Dean said sighing as his breathing finally steadied and they both came down from their high. After shocks of pleasure were still running through them. Dean had an arm around Cas' shoulders, his bicep bulged around the angel's neck. Cas was resting his head on Dean's chest, one arm flung over his waist. The angel's pale skin was a huge contrast to the hunters tan physique. Dean rubbed his thumb on Cas' shoulder and Cas snuggled closer, their legs still tangled together.

"I should text Sammy the address of the motel and our room number. Next motel we hit, we'll get separate rooms." Dean said into the silence.

"I could just go get him if you want-" Cas began but Dean interrupted.

"Umm no. not really in the mood for you to leave my side just yet, angel boy." Dean said a little harshly, Cas thought it was cute.

"Umm, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean answered.

"Well, we should probably get dressed at some point before Sam gets here, and umm, well. You sort of ripped my clothing off earlier. Literally. The only whole pieces I have are my trench coat, suit jacket, underwear, and my socks." Cas stated.

"Oh," Dean said grinning, "Well, you can wear my clothes, which aren't ripped. Obviously more durable then yours."

"Then what will you wear? Not that I mind you being naked, just thinking of Sam." Cas said smiling.

"Ha. Well, Sammy is my brother. He can deal with seeing me in my boxer briefs. Its not like he hasn't before. Plus the rest of my clothes are in the trunk of the impala." Dean said, and Cas nodded.

They eventually got up, Cas showered first, and changed into Dean's clothes. He walked out of the bathroom to find Dean, clad in only his black boxer briefs laying across the bed, the radio playing an eagles song quietly, and Dean singing along. His eyes were closed and he didn't realize that Cas was watching him.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Dean." Cas said, letting the other man know he was present.

"Oh!" Dean said startled and fell off the bed. He grumbled to himself and stood, rubbing his funny bone. "Thanks Cas. I used to sing Sammy to sleep after our mom died." he said shyly.

"Would you ever sing me to sleep?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course Cas, but umm, you don't sleep.." Dean said.

"I know. But I'll pretend if I get to hear you sing again." Cas said blushing.

"If you ever want to hear me sing Cas, just ask. And if you want, hand Sammy a guitar, he learned at school when ever he could get to a music lesson, and we'll play you song. But never in public." Dean added hastily on the end.

Cas chuckled, "Of course." he set the damp towel on the bed and yanked Dean's jeans over his protruding hip bones, but they sunk back to their low spot on those bones, the only things keeping them at a decent level on his waist.

That's when Dean finally looked at Cas in his clothes. And fuck, did it turn him on. His jeans were too loose but still flattering. Cas had a longer torso and shorter legs then Dean. The shirt hung loose on Cas' shoulders, resting above the pant line so Dean could see his hip bones just a little. That shirt was tight on Dean,.. The jeans had holes at the knees and were just the right shade of blue, bringing Cas' eyes to such a bright color it shocked the hunter. The t-shirt was black and said, 'Kiss', like the band. It was kinda hot seeing his angel in a rock n' roll shirt. Well, super hot.

"What, Dean? Do these clothes not suit me?" Cas asked nervously.

"No, umm, no Cas. Its quite the opposite, really. Those clothes suit you more than they should." Dean said biting his lip and walking forward him to give him a kiss just as Sam burst in.

"Sam!" Dean said surprised and jumped back from Cas.

Sam just grinned. "Its about fucking time!" he said chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked defensively.

"Are you kidding me, Dean? You think I didn't notice this?" Sammy said waving a hand between Dean and Cas, "Dude. I've been watching four goddamn years of foreplay. I was just shocked that it took the actual death of Cas for you to admit your feelings." Sam said shrugging.

"whatever, bitch." was Dean's only response.

"Jerk" Sam said smiling again, "And here's some of your clothes. Well, the clean ones anyways." Sam tossed Dean his favorite pair of Jeans and a plain white t-shirt that he never wore because it was super tight and would just get dirty. Or bloody.

"Really Sammy? This is the only shirt I had clean?" he asked complaining.

"Yeah Dean! you've got to do some laundry, geez. Plus its fucking hot outside. You'll be fine." then he turned to Cas, "figured he'd give you his clothes, probably turns him on." Sam said to Cas, laughing.

"Yes, I believe we've already established that." Cas said nodding at the giant Winchester.

"okay. Ew. I walked into that." Sam said cringing.

"Hey, do not cringe. That," Dean said pointing at Cas, "That is not even close to cringe worthy. That's fucking boner worthy. You know what's cringe worthy? You're hair." Dean said defensively.

"Hey, you're just jealous" Sammy retorted, "I have luscious locks and you've got, porcupine nubs."

"Fuck you Samm-" Dean began but Cas interrupted.

"I did not know I was in the presence of children." he said simply.

Cas actually used sarcasm, and deliberately. It was quiet and the Winchester brothers looked at each other and started laughing. Genuine belly laughs that they hadn't experienced in years. It was nice. They were all happy.

**XXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

They were just waiting for Dean and then they'd hit the road.

The older Winchester was showered and dressed, he was just lacing up his boots, and then they'd leave. He was slightly uncomfortable in the tight fitting t-shirt, not just because it was wet but because, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was self conscious. He wasn't nearly as muscular as Sammy, who could buy any t-shirt and it would suck the circulation from him. But Dean felt exposed.

Castiel on the other hand, was becoming a big fan of this shirt. He watched Dean lace up his boots, as he tied them, bent over in a wooden chair, he could see each of Dean's back muscles move with every movement of his arms. Its was very attractive.

They drove for a while and decided to get something to eat right before the sun was starting to set. They stopped outside a small diner in Idaho. There maybe two cars in the parking lot, but it was surrounded by houses. It was a very small town.

They ordered some burgers and went outside to sit on the hood of the impala and eat behind the diner, because who doesn't want to eat outside in the summer time? Cas finished his burger first and told them he'd be back in a moment, then zapped away.

"Wonder what's up with him." Dean said mostly to himself.

"He's your boyfriend. Your supposed to know that stuff." Sam pointed out finishing his burger in like, two bites.

"Still kind of knew at this, Sammy." Dean said chuckling and Sammy smiled.

Then Cas appeared and shoved an acoustic guitar into Sam's hands.

"Uhh, Cas?" Sam asked confused.

"Really Cas? Now? I thought I said not in public." Dean grumbled.

"But, Dean. We're not technically in public. There's no one around. Please?" he asked, looking at the hunter like a hurt kitten.

"You guys wanna explain? Kind of in the dark over here." Sam said, already silently fingering the strings of the guitar.

"I told Cas that we'd play him a song as long as it wasn't in public.." Dean admitted.

"Oh, well how about this one?" Sam asked and started a song slowly, getting his fingers used to the instrument again.

"Yeah alright, just umm start again when I signal you okay?" Dean said and situated himself better on the hood of the impala. Dean cleared his throat, leaned his arms on his knees, and nodded at Sammy.

Sam's fingers started plucking slowly at the metal strings and a sad melody escaped the guitar. Then Dean started to sing, a song his Dad played after every hunt. Dust in the Wind by Kansas.

_I close my eyesOnly for a moment and the moment's goneAll my dreamsPass before my eyes with curiosityDust in the windAll they are is dust in the wind_

The two men in the diner, the waitress and the owner quietly slipped outside as they heard a stranger singing.

_Same old songJust a drop of water in an endless seaAll we doCrumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind. _

_All we are is Dust in the wind._

Dean's voice carried across the small town, because Cas amplified it, it was soft and deep and welcoming. It sounded like home.

_Now don't hang on _

_Nothin' lasts forever but the earth and the sky_

_It slips away_

_And all your money won't another minute buy_

_Dust in the wind. _

_All we are is Dust in the wind. _

Slowly neighbors of the small diner came out of their houses to see where this sad song was coming from. The song fit these strangers, they thought. It fit them well. It was summer time and Cas knew that everyone's windows would be open and they'd all be able to hear. Hear the song that defined the sadness in a hunters life. They wouldn't know who or what they were, but somehow they would understand.

The people looked out their windows, and down from porches and just straight ahead and saw three men. They saw two brothers, worn and muscled, the older one with a long bowie knife tucked into the back of his pants. Not bothering to conceal it. The younger one had a guitar in his hands and a gun strapped to his thigh. The brothers looked tired but they sang anyways, they sang to the third broken man in the trench coat who stood before them.

_Dust in the wind. _

_Everything is dust in the wind. _

As the Winchesters finished the song, and Castiel finished listening, the faces of John and Mary Winchester flashed through their minds. Then the faces Ellen and Jo Harvelle, and then the face of one Bobby Singer.

Each man stood, shed one tear from their green and blue eyes, then soon replaced each tear with a mask of stone.

"thank you, Dean." Cas said and kissed Dean on the cheek. None of their admirers questioned the motion but continued to watch.

"Your welcome Cas." was all Dean said before he got back into the impala.

There was a silence for just a moment, and the clear beautiful sound of the 1967 Chevy Impala came to life, slicing the silence clean through, and the tires rumbled across the gravel as the small town got smaller and smaller in the review mirror.

They would never eat there again. For fear they would have to play that song again, in front of people that thought they understood but never would. So they would play that song alone in a motel or an empty field, but never in ear shot of people. Because normal people just don't understand, they never will.

**Comment please? Thanks. ^.^**


End file.
